character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Sonic (Canon, Archie Comics)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Metal Sonic v3.0 is a a powerful Badnik based on Sonic the Hedgehog that was created by Dr. Eggman to serve as the ultimate match for Sonic, succeeding Robotnik Prime's original Metal Sonic. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher via self-destruction | High 2-A Name: Metal Sonic v3.0 (First Version) to latest version Metal Sonic v3.8 Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: None, but referred as a male Age: Unknown Classification: Robotic Hedgehog, Badnik Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Skills , Flight , Self-Destruction, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Scanning, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Adaptation (Can think during a battle and learn from its mistakes), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Can generate lightning, Body Control (Capable of rotating its head 360 degrees), Can stretch his arms over several meters, Resistance to Fire and Heat (Tanked Blaze's flames without any significant damage). Possessed Power Mimicry , which allowed him to acquire all the abilities of Chaos and all the teams members in order to transform (Base Archie Sonic , Tails , Knuckles , Amy, Cream, Shadow , E-123 Omega, Rouge, Vector, Espio and Charmy) | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (A consistent rival of Sonic, whom he has fought, matched and even overpowered on some occasions), higher via Self-Destruct (Crippled Antoine D'Coolette. Destroyed Shard's body) | High Multiverse level+ (Fought and kept up with Super Sonic and Chaos Emerald-empowered Knuckles and Tails ) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Normally able to kept up with the likes of Sonic and Shadow) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Comparable to Sonic. Easily pushed aside a vault door) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System level | High Multiverse level+ Durability: Multi-Solar System level '''| '''High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abilities | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Various weaponry, an engine that allows him to travel between dimensions | Same Intelligence: The 3.0 to 3.6 versions of Metal Sonic were described as cold, merciless and mindless drones, which remained silent during the course of battle. The fifth, sixth, and seventh versions were voiceless, and the third model only served as a radio mouthpiece for Eggman. A a voice codex was installed for Metal Sonic v3.7 and onwards along with a more developed personality, a Free will algorithm CPU and a single-minded desire to destroy Sonic. Weaknesses: Since they were built in order to counter Sonic, the Metal Sonic models are not always designed to take on opponents other than Sonic (This weakness was less present in the latest versions, which remained vulnerable after finishing the V. Maximum Overdrive Attack) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Black Shield:' Metal Sonic forms an indigo-colored octahedral energy field around him in order to protect himself from the opponents attacks. *'Burst Shield:' Metal Sonic generates a spherical defense mode also primary used for defense purposes. *'V. Maximum Overdrive Attack:' Metal Sonic initially charges up a large amount of energy and envelops himself in a yellow energy sphere, then he shoots himself forward at incredible speeds with enough force to penetrate metal craters. Key: Base (3.0 to 3.8) | Metal Overlord Gallery File:Metalsonic3.0.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.0. File:Metalsonic3.2.png|Metal Sonic V3.2. File:Metalsonic3.3.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.3. File:Metalsonic3.6.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.6. File:Metalsonic3.7.jpg|Metal Sonic V3.7. File:Metal_Overlord_Off_Panel.jpg|Metal Overlord as seen in the Post-Genesis Wave. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X